La Silla
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: La Silla. Esa silla justo en medio del puente. Esa silla, conocida por muchos, usada por pocos. Esa silla aparece en los sueños de todo cadete con aspiraciones de capitán, a veces en los sueños de aquellos que ya lo son. Jim ha soñado toda su vida con esa silla, pero ahora lo hace de un modo diferente, la sueña con un hermoso Vulcano en ella. SPIRK


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial mente de Gene Roddenberry, solo la trama es mía.**

Este fic está dedicado especialmente a mi querida Ana-Allen-Kirk, que gracias a ella me volví parte de este fandom, me volví loca por el Spirk y ahora sueño con salir al espacio exterior. Allie, aquí está el fic que te prometí, no es el que había pensado al principio, pero creo que esa silla merece un one shot completo y no solamente un episodio de un long fic.

**Advertencias: Este fic contiene Spirk (pareja Spock/Kirk) y lemmon gráfico así que si no te gusta, simple y sencillamente no leas. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

* * *

La Silla

El joven y rubio capitán llevo su mano a su frente y suspiró en un claro signo de exasperación. Ahora que todo parecía volver al orden, con él sentado en su silla en medio del puente, no podía evitar ponerse a analizar los acontecimientos del día. Acababa de regresar de una "simple" misión que como siempre terminó en desastre. No entendía cómo era posible que siempre terminara herido, secuestrado o con enemigos por cada misión que realizaba. Lo más increíble era qué a pesar de todo, su tripulación seguía confiando plenamente en él y lo consideraban el mejor capitán de toda la Federación. Evidentemente, su ego llegaba a niveles insospechados, sin embargo había ocasiones en las que su ánimo bajaba por los suelos. Justo como ahora.

Era algo sencillo, un planeta (AK-230) actualmente clasificado como clase L había experimentado favorables cambios en su ecosistema, y se le había pedido al Enterpise tomar muestras de suelo y de la vida primitiva, con el fin de reevaluarlo y ver si podía ser clasificado como clase M. El capitán Kirk, el comandante Spock y cinco tripulantes más bajaron a recolectar dichas muestras. Con lo qué no contaban era con qué el planeta era utilizado como base de una organización de traficantes de armas.

Estos, al ver oficiales de la Flota Estelar en su planeta, no dudaron en atacar. Gracias a la pronta reacción de Kirk y Spock pudieron escapar sin bajas, pero no sin heridos. Un cadete, un joven muchacho, no mayor que Checov, en su primera misión había sido gravemente herido. Si tan solo Jim hubiese reaccionado más rápido… él vio como una extraña criatura surgía de entre los arbustos, se sorprendió del gran tamaño que poseía, según sus informes, las formas de vida animal se limitaban a microorganismos y pequeños crustáceos. No comprendió que sucedía hasta que vio como la criatura sacaba un arma y disparaba.

Kirk vio con horror a la persona a su lado, el blanco. Era Spock. Su mente, su corazón y su cuerpo gritaron un horrorizado no. No lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzo sobre el vulcano protegiendo su cuerpo con el suyo. Afortunada o infortunadamente la bala solamente rozó su brazo. Sí, increíblemente el arma disparaba balas, no rayos phaser. Sin embargo no eran balas antiguas, como las primitivas que se utilizaban en el siglo XXI. Eran una especie de contenedores esféricos de ácido y al chocar con el brazo del capitán esta se rompió, salpicando de ácido a Jim y al cadete que estaba detrás de Spock.

—McCoy al Capitán —llamó Bones por el intercomunicador

—Aquí Kirk —respondió el capitán —¿Qué sucede Dr. McCoy?

—¿Cómo te sientes Jim? —preguntó el doctor en un extraño tono

—Siempre que regreso de una misión estás horas gritándome por haberme herido y justamente hoy decides ser amable, dime qué demonios sucede de una vez —espetó Kirk

McCoy suspiró, él más que nadie sabía el peso que Jim estaba cargando esos momentos sobre sus hombros. Era la clase de hombre con complejo de súper héroe que no le importaba morir si eso significaba salvar otra vida. El doctor predecía que lo pasado caía sobre la conciencia de Jim. Que se estaba echando la culpa.

—Es Larry capitán —respondió —necesitamos transportarlo inmediatamente a un centro médico mejor equipado que el de la nave. He logrado drenar el ácido restante de su cuerpo, sus heridas son tratables, sin embargo está demasiado débil como para resistir el proceso de regeneración de algunos órganos vitales que fueron alcanzados por la sustancia. Lo podría intentar, pero realmente no quiero tentar a la suerte.

Kirk apretó sus puños, no dejaría que el joven muriera.

—Señor Spock — llamó el capitán —¿Cuál es el hospital con la tecnología que necesitamos más cercano?

—Hay un planetoide a aproximadamente 5.3 años luz capitán —respondió el vulcano en su habitual tono neutral —Este ha sido habilitado como estación de descanso de la Flota Estelar. Entre sus servicios está el hospital de alta tecnología S.T. Margat.

—Señor Sulu, fije el curso al S.T Margat, a warp 6 —ordenó Jim —Doctor McCoy, estaremos ahí en aproximadamente una hora, prepare la transbordadora médica. Teniente Uhura, establezca comunicación con el hospital y avise de nuestra llegada.

Una vez cumplidas las ordenes del capitán. Spock no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su hombre. El día de hoy, como muchas veces en el pasado su capitán le había salvado la vida a costa de la propia. De no haber sido por él, esa bala de acido habría dándole de lleno, quemándolo irremediablemente. Su rostro mostraba serenidad, pero en su interior estaba hirviendo de preocupación y orgullo por Jim. Ese ilógico e increíblemente emocional humano se culpaba por cosas que estaban fuera de su poder.

Ya que la bala explotó en brazo de Jim, a mayoría del acido había caído en el suelo, solo una mínima parte había caído en el pecho del joven cadete y en el brazo del capitán. Afortunadamente Leonard regeneró el musculo perdido del capitán fácilmente. En un pensamiento plenamente emocional, Spock se sentía aliviado de que fuera Larry y no Jim el que estuviera ahí abajo en la enfermería. El mestizo sabía que no había de qué preocuparse, una vez que llegaran al S.T. Margat no le tomaría al doctor McCoy más de tres horas para lograr restablecer por completo al cadete. Pero si hubiese sido Jim, el vulcano estaba seguro que no podría alejarse de su lado, ni controlar sus emociones para pensar de una manera lógica y racional, cuando se trataba de su t'hy'la*, no había lógica capaz de ahuyentar sus sentimientos.

Sintiéndose observado el rubio levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos ónix de su amado. Su preocupación y culpa se borraron como por arte de magia. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en los labios del vulcano, transmitiéndole a Jim la seguridad y tranquilidad que tanto le hacían falta. Cuanto amaba a ese hombre. No sabía que es lo que haría si él alguna vez le faltara. Lentamente se levanto de su silla y se dirigió al lugar de su primer oficial.

—Iré a ver cómo va Bones con Larry —susurró mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la de Spock —¿Puedes hacerte cargo un rato?

—Por supuesto capitán—respondió el pelinegro, aferró la mano de Jim entre las suyas, iniciando un suave y delicioso beso vulcano que despertó una cadena de sensaciones en ambos —pero lo veo ilógico por no decir innecesario, acaba de hablar con él y usted es el vivo ejemplo de la destreza del doctor, utilizando una expresión humana, el joven estará como nuevo mañana por la mañana.

—Lo sé —dijo Jim —solo necesito hacerlo, por favor

Spock asintió y rompió el contacto entre ellos. El rubio reprimió el impulso de volver a tomar las manos de su amado y dedicándole una sincera sonrisa salió del puente rumbo a la enfermería.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó a McCoy en cuanto llegó

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —exclamó el doctor —¡Acabo de hablar contigo! ¡El chico estará bien! Solo necesitamos llegar a ese maldito planetoide para que pueda conectarlo a una estúpida máquina y asegurarme de que soporte el proceso de regeneración. ¡No necesitas portarte como una jodida mamá gallina James! ¡Así que regresa tu maldito fetiche al que llamas silla y déjame hacer mi trabajo!

Jim contuvo una sonrisa. Si McCoy hablaba así era porque todo estaría bien. Ya se sentía mejor, aunque seguía pensando que hubiese podido hacer algo para evitar lo que había sucedido.

—¡Deja de actuar como un estúpido deprimido! —lo reprendió McCoy —aun no entiendo cómo es que te soportan en el puente. Hiciste lo que debías hacer, salvaste al duende de morir quemado y no pasó nada que yo no pudiese arreglar. Regresa tu culo a su silla y deja de molestar.

Bones empujó al capitán afuera de la enfermería. Jim solo pudo reír francamente cuando le cerró la puerta en la cara, murmurando sobre antidepresivos, duendes de sangre verde, falta de sexo y el asco que le produjo tal pensamiento.

No es que le gustara torturarse a sí mismo, es que a veces el peso de la silla era demasiado para una persona. Sabía que todas las cosas no podían permanecer bajo su control y él era el mejor ejemplo de que siempre ocurre algo inesperado. No culpaba a la silla por eso, él la había ansiado tanto por mucho tiempo como para replantearse su posición en ella. A demás, si tuviese que elegir de nuevo, haría exactamente lo mismo. No podía soportar la idea de ver a Spock perecer enfrente de él, lo amaba demasiado, se volvería loco si algo le sucediese.

Al llegar de nuevo al puente, el rubio vio a su primer oficial sentado en ese objeto que el doctor llamó su fetiche. Definitivamente sus sueños se habían desarrollado en torno a ella durante los últimos años, aunque ahora las cosas habían cambiado un poco, ya que el vulcano que se encontraba sentado en ella, robaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos. No había nada más delicioso, con excepción de la visión de sus cuerpos desnudos después de hacer el amor, que ver a Spock sentado cómodamente en su silla. Esperando por él, a que regresase.

El joven pelinegro miraba la pantalla en un gesto despreocupado. Jim se dirigió hacia él y los ojos negros de Spock se encontraron con los suyos. No pudo evitar recorrer al mestizo con su mirada, se veía sumamente sensual. El vulcano estaba sentado en una postura relajada, al menos lo más relajado que podía verse un vulcano, con los codos apoyados en el reposabrazos y las manos entrelazadas en su regazo. El pie derecho estaba sobre la rodilla contraria, acentuando su pelvis y dejando ver claramente como su masculinidad presionaba el tejido del pantalón.

El rubio se relamió los labios y sintió un tirón en su entrepierna. Cuando regresó su mirada a los ojos negros estos brillaban con diversión. Jim aparto la mirada avergonzado. No era propio del capitán comerse con la mirada a su primer oficial, aún siendo pareja de este. Después de todo, se encontraban en medio del puente y Spock estaba sentado en _su_ silla. ¡Mierda! Eso no lo ayudaba a concentrarse.

—Señor Spock —dijo el capitán con la voz ronca por la excitación —puede volver a su puesto

El mestizo enarco una ceja. Si Jim no lo conociese tan bien, no se habría dado cuenta que se estaba burlando de él.

—Por su puesto _capitán_ —respondió el vulcano, pronunciando la última palabra en un tono bajo, muy sexy. Jim se mordió el labio inferior y ahogó un gemido.

Se sentó rápidamente, evitando mirar el bien formado culo de su amado. Claro que lo que él deseara y lo que sus traidores ojos hicieron, fue completamente diferente. El negro pantalón se ceñía a las dos mejillas del comandante como segunda piel. ¡Esos pantalones deberían ser ilegales! Decidió Jim. Viéndolo así podía visualizar claramente cómo se sentiría la tersa piel de esa parte de su anatomía en la palma de sus manos. Acariciarlas y estrujarlas mientras lo tomaba por detrás. Ese delicioso trasero. Que había estado justamente donde ahora se encontraba el suyo. En su silla. Esa silla que era la protagonista de muchos de sus sueños. Y ahora de sus fantasías. ¿Cómo sería tener a Spock encima de él? Justo a la mitad del puente, cabalgándolo, besándolo…

—Am… ¿Señor? —lo llamó Sulu, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el piloto lo veía con una extraña mezcla entre vergüenza y diversión. Fue cuando Kirk se dio cuenta de la gran erección que ostentaba. Se sintió enrojecer y cruzó las piernas para disimularla.

—¿Qué sucede timonel? —dijo con un falso tono neutro

—Alcanzaremos la órbita del planetoide en un minuto capitán —respondió

—Ordene al transbordador médico partir en cuanto alcancemos orbita, informe a la tripulación que se prepare para descender. Aterrizaremos y estaremos dos días en la zona de descanso. Creo que se lo merecen, hemos estado mucho tiempo a bordo. Ah y dígale a Scotty que cualquier reparación que necesite la Enterprise se realizará aquí.

Sulu asintió y cumplió las ordenes al píe de la letra. Jim se removió incomodo en la silla. ¿Cómo demonios iba a levantarse sin dejar en evidencia la tienda de campaña que tenía por delante? Miro hacia su primer oficial con rabia, ¡era su culpa por ser tan jodidamente sexy!

Vio con horror como la Enterprise se detenía lentamente y sintió el jalón cuando esta aterrizó sin ningún problema. Tal vez, si dejaba ir a sus tripulantes primero, el podría quedarse atrás hasta que su incomodidad desapareciera. Así nadie se daría cuenta y no estaría en la boca de todos a la hora del almuerzo. Amenazaría a Sulu con cancelar el entrenamiento de esgrima de la nave si le decía algo a alguien. Era un plan perfecto. O eso creía hasta qué una voz calmada y profunda lo sacó de sus maquinaciones.

—¿No planea bajar capitán? — Spock a sus espaldas.

Jim se volteó, aun sentado y vio al vulcano parado atrás de él, con su típica expresión neutra y las manos cruzadas por la espalda. Carraspeó incomodo. No quería que él viera su erección, ya era de por sí vergonzoso que Sulu lo hubiese visto como para además tener que explicarle a Spock la naturaleza de su estado. ¿Qué le diría? Lo siento Spock, pero no pude evitar pensar en tu hermoso culo apretado entre mis manos mientras me cabalgabas en la silla del capitán, justo cuando transportábamos un herido al hospital. ¡Claro que no!

—Claro que si señor Spock —respondió Kirk con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Spock asintió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Tras unos segundos sin actividad alguna el vulcano enarco una perfecta ceja puntiaguda. ¿Cuántas veces había visto a Spock hacer ese gesto? Debería contar las veces lo hace al día.

—Permítame decir capitán, que no encuentro lógica entre sus argumentos y sus acciones, ¿cómo es que planea bajar si no se ha movido de su lugar?

Kirk se removió incomodo en su silla sin saber que decir. Sus manos sudaban del nerviosismo y las limpio en su pantalón. Ese movimiento dirigió los ojos del comandante justo donde no los quería. El vulcano miro su entrepierna y volvió a enarcar una ceja, solo que en esta ocasión un brillo malicioso iluminó sus ojos negros. Con movimientos felinos, se acercó lentamente hasta apoyar sus manos en el respaldo del asiento y su rostro estuvo a pocos centímetros del de Jim.

—Si mis deducciones son correctas —dijo acercándose aun más —usted tiene un problema que le impide descender de la nave, ¿cierto capitán?

Spock retiro una de sus manos del respaldo, descruzo las piernas del joven capitán y la puso suavemente en uno de los muslos de Jim, acariciándolo lentamente en un movimiento circular. Kirk jadeó. El vulcano se inclinó, rozando suavemente sus labios con los del rubio, comenzó una serie de suaves besos desde la comisura de sus labios, pasando por su mandíbula y terminando en el lóbulo de la oreja.

—tal vez... yo podría... Ayudarlo —susurro entre besos, tomó el lóbulo con su boca y lo succiono — después de todo, ese es mi deber como primer oficial, cuidar de mi capitán en todo momento — la mano de Spock ascendió hasta posarse encima de su miembro y presionó

Jim gimió. Perdiendo totalmente el control tomó a Spock de la nuca y estrello sus labios contra los de él en un fiero beso. Sin pedir permiso la lengua del vulcano invadió la boca humana, iniciando una batalla. El pelinegro siguió acariciando el miembro de su capitán, arrancando fuertes gemidos y jadeos de parte del rubio.

Lentamente, Spock se fue arrodillando hasta romper el contacto de sus labios. Y ahi estaba el capitán de la Enterprise, sentado en su silla de mando con su primer oficial entre sus piernas bajando la cremallera de su pantalón. La potente erección salto en cuanto se vio libre de toda barrera. El vulcano se relamió los labios antes de inclinarse y lamer la gota perlada que coronaba la hinchada cabeza. Su lengua trazó un camino hacia los testículos de Jim para finalmente tomar uno con su boca y succionarlo levemente.

—¡Oh Dios! —gritó Jim —Por favor Spock, por lo que más quieras, no me tortures más

El vulcano separó su boca del miembro de su capitán y su mano la reemplazó rápidamente.

—No es mi intención torturarlo capitán —respondió el pelinegro —dígame lo que necesita y haré lo posible para cumplirlo.

—¡Maldita sea Spock! —exclamó Kirk excitado —solo chúpamela

Spock no lo dudó, se dirigió a cumplir la orden de su capitán inmediatamente. Introdujo la dura masculinidad de Jim en su boca e inicio un suave vaivén. El rubio solo atinó a cerrar los ojos, a jadear entrecortadamente y a tirar del negro cabello de su amante. El vulcano aumentó la velocidad y la presión de sus lamidas, acorde con él, la respiración de Jim también aumentó. Su pene tiraba y sus testículos se apretaban cada vez más, estaba a punto. De pronto, cuando estaba por venirse paró. Jim abrió los ojos y le suplicó con la mirada.

—¿Su silla de mando le parece comoda capitán? —preguntó el vulcano — ¿Cuántas veces soñó con ella muentras era un cadete? — Spock lamió la punta de su dedo e introdujo la punta en el anillo de músculos. Presionó un poco moviendo el dedo en círculos para comenzar a dilatarlo —¿Alguna vez creyo que estaría sobre ella tal y como ahora lo está?

Kirk cerró los ojos en una nueva ola de placer. Un placer que jamás había sentido. Nunca había sido tomado, él siempre era quien follaba a Spock, esa desconocida sensación del largo dedo de su vulcano favorito provocaba una descarga eléctrica que amenazaba con llevarlo al clímax. Un segundo dedo fue introducido. Estalló. Un ronco grito de éxtasis retumbó en las paredes del puente mientras inconstantes chorros de semen se derramaban sobre él y el cuerpo de Spock.

En medio de su sopor, creyó escuchar un gemido, mucho más bajo que el suyo pero con la misma energía. El pelinegro se separó de él, logrando que un exhausto Jim abriera los ojos con pereza para sonreírle.

—Eso fue increíble —dijo el humano

—A penas estamos empezando t´hy´la —replicó el vulcano

Spock se desvistió lentamente, ofreciéndole un espectáculo a Jim que comenzó a excitarlo de nuevo. Cuando quedó solo en bóxers, una mancha de humedad llamó la atención de Jim.

—¿Te corriste? —preguntó perplejo

—Los dedos vulcanos son extremadamente sensibles tal-kam** —respondió —¿No crees que es lógico haber llegado al orgasmo cuando los estrujaste?

El rubio sonrío. Le hizo una seña a Spock para que se acercase. Jim lo tomó por la nuca cuando estuvo a su alcance y se besaron. Diferente está vez, el primero fue fúrico, apasionado, necesitado; este en cambio era dulce y amoroso. El vulcano rompió el beso para quitarle la ropa a Kirk. Acariciando con cariño cada palmo de piel descubierta. Jim hizo lo propio, sacando la última pieza de ropa que quedaba en el cuerpo de su amante. Volvieron a unir sus labios, disfrutando del sabor del otro. Sus manos se encontraron también, sus dedos índice y medio se rozaron en una continua caricia.

—Muchas veces —dijo Jim entre los labios de Spock — muchas veces soñé con ella, me imaginaba salvando vidas, dando órdenes y sobre todo molestándote a ti, mi hermoso, lógico y desesperante vulcano

—Es ilógico tratar de molestar a un vulcano, nosotros tenemos total control de nuestras emociones

—Debes admitir que hago un buen trabajo intentándolo —replicó el rubio —Pero debo confesarte algo, últimamente el único sueño que he tenido con la silla es sobre nosotros dos haciendo el amor en ella.

Y las bocas se fundieron en una. Las lenguas exploraban el interior de la boca del otro, como queriéndolo memorizar. La estimulación de ambos besos, el humano y el vulcano. Despertaron su lívido nuevamente y pronto dos potentes erecciones se presionaban entre sí, provocando placer y aumentando su excitación. En un momento, Spock levantó una pierna de su t´hy´la y la puso sobre su hombro. Separó su rostro de Jim, solo lo suficiente para poderle mirar y preguntarle silenciosamente si eso estaba bien para él, después de todo, esa iba a ser la primera vez que el joven humano era tomado.

—Hazlo —dijo Jim sonriéndole levemente —necesito sentirte dentro de mi

El vulcano sonrió, casi imperceptiblemente. Con cuidado posó su miembro en la entrada de Kirk y lentamente lo fue penetrando. El rostro de su capitán se contrajo en una mueca de placer y dolor. Un lento ritmo fue establecido por Spock. Siempre cuidándolo, besándolo y estimulándolo para borrar cualquier rastro de sufrimiento. Jim se retorcía en su silla, nunca creyó posible esa clase de placer. Una de sus manos estrujaba los glúteos del vulcano mientras sus labios se devoraban.

La lengua de Spock escapó de la boca de Jim, el pelinegro mordió el labio inferior de su capitán. El ritmo aumentó. Kirk recibió la corriente de placer con un ronco y fuerte gemido. Lo necesitaba más cerca. Bajó su pierna del hombro del vulcano, haciendo que disminuyera la frecuencia de sus embestidas, pero todo fue recompensado cuando rodeo la esbelta cintura con ambas. La nueva posición permitió que sus pechos fuertes y marcados se frotasen entre sí. Sus tetillas se rozaban y el miembro de Jim recibió una deliciosa estimulación por la fricción de ambos cuerpos en cada movimiento.

El aroma del puente rezaba sudor y sexo. Se podía escuchar el sonido de sus piles chocar y el de sus jadeos. Los testículos de Spock chocaban contra las nalgas de Kirk en una caricia excitante. Las estocadas fueron aumentando de velocidad hasta marcar un ritmo irregular, brutal y demencial. De pronto los jadeos se convirtieron en gritos que fueron ahogados en cuanto sus bocas se encontraron otra vez, besándose con violencia, enredando sus lenguas entre sí. Jim se sintió desfallecer, no aguantaría mucho más. Spock estaba experimentando una clase de descontrol que nunca había sentido fuera del Pon Far.

—Te amo —jadeó Jim

—Te amo —respondió Spock —Nunca le encontré sentido a mi existencia hasta que te hallé t'hy'la

Pronto perdieron la noción del tiempo y del espacio, de lo único qué estaban consientes era del pene de Spock entrando y saliendo de Jim a un ritmo enloquecedor, de sus pieles rozándose entre sí. Ambos estaban cerca de la cumbre. El ascenso hacia el éxtasis lo compartían, como todas esas aventuras que vivieron juntos, como todas las que faltaban.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que el vulcano sintiera la contracción de las paredes de Jim aprisionándolo, ordeñándolo. Se vinieron. Alcanzaron el clímax al unísono en una espiral de gemidos, gritos y extasis. El semen de Jim se derramo sobre ambos y el de Spock dentro de Jim, marcándose mutuamente. Los dientes del rubio se cerraron en torno al labio inferior del pelinegro como una respuesta a la pasión desencadenada, unas gotas de sangre color esmeralda se deslizaron entre sus bocas llenándolos con el sabor del cobre. Cuando los espasmos de placer dejaron de atravesar sus cuerpos, Spock se salió de él lentamente. Jim lo atrajó hacia él, sentándolo en sus piernas, abrazándolo.

—Espero que eso haya resuelto su problema capitán —susurró Spock

Jim se rió antes de responder

—Efectivamente Señor Spock y déjeme decirle que cumplió una de mis mas grandes fantasias

—¿Satisfactoria mente capitán? —preguntó el vulcano

—Superó todas las expectativas —respondió

* * *

Una vez limpios y saciados, el capitán Kirk y el comandante Spock se dirigieron al S.T. Margat en búsqueda de información acerca del estado del cadete herido. No les fue difícil encontrar al doctor McCoy, que les riñó, o más bien le riñó a Jim, en cuanto aparecieron en su campo de visión.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas? —gritó —Creí que te iba a tener aquí metiendo tu nariz y no dejándome hacer mi trabajo en cuando descendiéramos, ¿sabes lo preocupado que nos tenías?, si nos, el joven Larry no ha dejado de preguntar por ti desde que despertó, siente que debe asegurarte que no ha sido tu culpa lo que pasó, que él ya había visto a la criatura pero que no había dicho nada porque no sabía que decir.

—Tranquilo Bones —respondió Jim ante el ataque —aquí estoy y por tus berridos deduzco que Larry ya se encuentra perfectamente bien.

—¡Claro que se encuentra perfectamente bien! —exclamó el doctor —¡Si yo fui quien lo trató! ¿Qué demonios era tan importante como para no estar aquí?

Jim le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Spock. Los ojos de Leonard vieron la herida en los labios del vulcano. Se estremeció

—¡No me respondas! —dijo horrorizado —ya me imagino que estabas haciendo, ¡Dios en qué clase de nave me vine a meter! De haber sabido que iba terminar en medio de un duende de sangre verde y un humano impulsivo jamás habría entrado en la academia. Diganme por el amor de Dios que no utilizaron ningún lugar por el que yo paso, no mejor no me digan no quiero saber. Aun no comprendo cómo es que Spock ha logrado anteponerse a La Silla. ¡Oh mierda! Diganme que no fue ahí… ¡No, no me digan!

El doctor se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Larry. Murmurando expresiones de horror y asco. Pero justamente antes de entrar la voz del vulcano lo detuvo.

—Lamento que nuestras actividades intimas lo incomoden doctor —espetó Spock —pero permítame resolver su duda y afirmarle que sus especulaciones son ciertas.

Jim lanzó una carcajada. El médico enrojeció hasta las orejas y más enfadado que antes entró en el cuarto de Larry, para escapar de ellos. Como si eso calmase sus ganas de vomitar. ¡Nunca volvería a subir al puente! Y mucho menos vería a Jim sentado en su silla de la misma manera.

* * *

*T´hy´la: hermano/amigo/amante

**Tal-kam: querido, amado.

¿Qué les pareció? debo de admitir que me costo un poco de trabajo escribir esto. Es mi primer Spirk y estoy muy nerviosa porque nunca habia escrito Slash, a demás por qué a penas soy una bebé en el fandom. Pero todo lo que hago lo escribo con amor. Le agradesco a mi retorcida mente que me ayudo con todo esto. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

¿Merezco un review? Es el único sueldo que recibo, no les cuesta nada y hacen a una escritora muy feliz.

Nos leemos

*Bliss*


End file.
